Mirror Versions
by Roeskva
Summary: Someone unexpected comes through the quantum mirror, bringing troublesome news. AU. Gen. Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2015 on Livejournal.


TITLE: Mirror Versions  
CATEGORY: AU, apocafic, drama  
SUMMARY: Someone unexpected comes through the quantum mirror, bringing troublesome news.  
CHARACTERS: SG-1, Jolinar  
PAIRINGS: None  
PROMPT: 97. AU Sam|Jolinar, Sam|Jolinar, a mortally injured AU Sam|Jolinar comes through from another reality, with important information about the Goa'uld. Sam volunteers as host, when they realize the Goa'uld in question had conquered Earth in the other reality, and were likely to do so in this.  
WARNINGS: character death  
NOTES: Written for Apocalypse Kree! 2015 on Livejournal. * denotes host/symbiote internal communication

* * *

"Carter! Come on - we're ordered to the infirmary!" O'Neill exclaimed, sticking his head into her laboratory.

"The _infirmary_? Why?" Sam wondered, as she quickly followed him, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"The quantum mirror activated and someone came through. Someone who's badly injured and was transported here - that's all I know," O'Neill said.

"I thought the quantum mirror had been destroyed?" Daniel said, as they hurried along the corridor.

"They tried," Sam told him. "But they couldn't find a way to do it. Seems it's pretty much indestructible."

"I wonder why they took them here instead of to a hospital? Area 51 isn't exactly close by," Daniel observed.

They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button that would make the elevator take them to the floor with the infirmary.

* * *

"Carter?" O'Neill said, seeing the still - and heavily bandaged - form in the infirmary bed. Lines with both blood and intravenous fluids ran from bags and to her.

"She's unconscious right now, and to be honest, I'd be surprised if she wakes up again. In fact, it's nothing short of a miracle she's alive at all!" Janet told them. She shook her head.

"Whoa!" Sam said. "Don't get too close! I think I know what's keeping her alive!"

"What?" O'Neill asked.

"She's a _host_!" Sam warned them.

"You're sure? Couldn't it just be that, ah, _remnant_ you have from Jolinar?" Daniel suggested. "She would probably have it too."

Sam shook her head. "No, it feels different. Or, at least I'm _told_ it feels more diffuse from me, more spread out. Never mind, believe me. There's a live symbiote in her. Weak, but alive."

"That's correct," Hammond said, entering the infirmary. "They spoke briefly with the symbiote when she'd just come through the quantum mirror."

"Which is _why_ they sent her here," O'Neill concluded.

Hammond nodded. "Yes, because of that - and what she told them at Area 51."

* * *

"It's _Jolinar_?" O'Neill exclaimed. "Are they _sure_?"

"I am told they did a DNA analysis - using some gadget the Tok'ra gave us recently," Hammond said.

"Why did she come _here_?" O'Neill wondered.

"Pure coincidence, according to Jolinar. Apparently, in her universe, Earth was attacked and subjugated after a ruthless bombardment. By _Apophis_. The few survivors were enslaved. Most of the Tok'ra have been killed in several bombardments as well. She was one of the last - and she and Major Carter decided there was no hope left in their world, and decided to take a desperate chance, going through the quantum mirror."

"We've seen it before," Daniel said.

"Indeed, when Doctor Carter and Major Kawalsky came through," Teal'c said.

"All right, say we believe the story. What now? The other Carter is dying, and the snake with her," O'Neill said.

"My superiors believe the same thing can happen here. We recently got reports from the Tok'ra that Apophis survived the bomb they sent against Netu and has taken over Sokar's forces," Hammond told them.

"That too has happened before. When I went through the quantum mirror to another universe. What we learned there proved invaluable. We shouldn't just dismiss it this time," Daniel argued.

"Apophis isn't exactly fond of us," O'Neill noted slowly. "That's true."

"He is likely to wish revenge on us - and on the Tok'ra as well," Teal'c said.

Hammond nodded. "Which is why we could use any advice or intel from Jolinar."

"But will you even be able to keep her alive long enough to talk to her?" Daniel wondered,

"That _is_ the problem..." Hammond admitted.

"Oh, no! You can't expect us to..." O'Neill began.

Sam had been very quiet during the whole meeting, but now she spoke up. "I volunteer as her host." She looked at Hammond. "That _is_ what you guys hoped for, isn't it?"

"Carter..." O'Neill began.

"No one would ask that of you, Major Carter. However, if you are willing, then that would certainly make things... _easier_ ," Hammond admitted.

"That _can't_ be necessary!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"If the attack happens here, this may be the one thing that saves us! We _need_ every edge we can get!" Sam said.

"Sam! Never mind that you're volunteering to be host to a Tok'ra. _Jolinar_ , even! How sure can you be that she is the same here? That she is even _Tok'ra_?" Daniel exclaimed.

"I can't. Not completely. But it sounds as if many things have turned out the same, and you can always have the Tok'ra check her out if you suspect something isn't above board."

"You can be _damn_ sure we're gonna do that!" O'Neill insisted.

"Think it over, Major," Hammond said to Sam. "No one is forcing you, but don't take too long." he looked up as someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

"General," Janet said. "Jolinar is conscious. I don't think she'll be for long, or that it will happen again, so if you want to talk to her I suggest you hurry."

"Understood." He turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, but it seems time is up. You'll have to decide immediately."

Sam hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I will do it."

* * *

*Samantha? _Sam_?*

Sam groaned and opened her eyes. "Yes?" She frowned, seeing no one in the room.

*It is me, Jolinar - and I am in your head, remember?*

Sam took at deep breath and focused on talking mentally. *Right. Yes.*

*Thank you for volunteering. I would not have expected it, given your experience with, well, the me of this universe.*

*It wasn't the same in your universe?*

*Yes, it was, but my Samantha - Sam, as she preferred me calling her - had many months to get used to me. We were prisoners of the NID, and when we were finally freed, we were close friends,* Jolinar told her, sounding sad.

*Well that part was certainly different - not that the NID didn't want to get their hands on me too, for that matter.* Sam sighed. *You _sound_ like the Jolinar I was host to, _feel_ like her, but it was a very short time, so I can't really tell how much you are the same.*

*We are fully blended, and I have looked at your memories.*

*Well _that_ was presumptive! Not only haven't I agreed to let you do that, but now I'm _stuck_ with you forever! Isn't that true?*

*It would be difficult for you if I left you, that is true,* Jolinar admitted. *I apologize, but I had no choice. I was too weak no to blend completely, after trying to keep my Sam alive.*

*What did you learn, then?* Sam asked, wanting to change the subject, not wanting to think about the future right now.

*Our realities were the same until you became my host - in _both_ realities. The split happened when Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c arrived slightly too late to save me in your universe, but just in time in mine. The events after that varies some, but not as much as one would have expected - after the time with the NID, of course.*

Jolinar grew silent for some time.

"You miss her," Sam observed.

* _Yes_ , I miss her! I _grieve_ for her - for her and for almost anyone I ever knew!*

*Sorry. Of course. Earth was subjugated in your reality - and many of the Tok'ra were killed.*

Jolinar did not answer for some time. *It is strange. I just lost you - and yet you are my host again. _Alive_.*

*It _must_ be weird,* Sam agreed. *I'm not claiming to understand what you feel, except in very minimal ways. You're back here with me, _alive_ , after dying to save my life, but that was almost two years ago.*

*Yes, I saw that in your memories. Samantha... Sam, I realize I am not her, but I am confident I am the same. Will you accept my apologies on her behalf? For taking you as host without permission, back then.*

*I was angry about it for a long time, but I think I understand why she - _you_ \- did it. It also lead to us meeting the Tok'ra, which was a very good thing. I have forgiven her a long time ago.*

*Thank you, Sam!* Jolinar 'hugged' her.

*Now, let us look at your memories and mine, and see if we can determine if Apophis will attack here - and if so when.*

*Agreed.*

The risk was very real that Apophis would try to do the same in this reality as he had in the other, but at least they had a warning now.

Hopefully it would be enough to save them.


End file.
